


Marvel Studios' Phoenix Widow - Official Teaser Trailer - YouTube

by Regina_Minerva_Moon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Minerva_Moon/pseuds/Regina_Minerva_Moon
Summary: found this in the yt, hope you guys will enjoy. This can really be a alternative for our Scarjo to return to MCU
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov/Charles Xavier, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov





	Marvel Studios' Phoenix Widow - Official Teaser Trailer - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> found this in the yt, hope you guys will enjoy. This can really be a alternative for our Scarjo to return to MCU

Marvel Studios' Phoenix Widow - Official Teaser Trailer - YouTube

  
  


  


  
[](https://youtu.be/) [](https://youtu.be/)   


[概要](https://www.youtube.com/about/)[プレスルーム](https://www.youtube.com/about/press/)[著作権](https://www.youtube.com/about/copyright/)[お問い合わせ](https://youtu.be/t/contact_us/)[クリエイター向け](https://www.youtube.com/creators/)[広告掲載](https://www.youtube.com/ads/)[開発者向け](https://developers.google.com/youtube)[利用規約](https://youtu.be/t/terms)[プライバシー](https://policies.google.com/privacy?hl=ja)[ポリシーとセキュリティ](https://www.youtube.com/about/policies/)[YouTube の仕組み](https://www.youtube.com/howyoutubeworks?utm_campaign=ytgen&utm_source=ythp&utm_medium=LeftNav&utm_content=txt&u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fhowyoutubeworks%3Futm_source%3Dythp%26utm_medium%3DLeftNav%26utm_campaign%3Dytgen)[新機能を試してみる](https://youtu.be/new)

© 2021 Google LLC


End file.
